Missing you
by Mitsuko2813
Summary: "Le manque est l'un des pires sentiments qu'il puisse exister. " Cette citation, Mamori peut très bien en attester. Petit Hirumamo.


**Note de l'auteur : **Un jolie petit HiruMamo ! Plutôt sous-entendu finalement, vu qu'il n'y a pas de véritables "actions" entre les deux protagonistes.. Enfin, prenez le comme vous le voulez, ça parle néanmoins de la relation entre le quarterback et la manager des Devil Bats ^^ J'ai apporté quelques améliorations, un peu plus de détails donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce qui ne va pas, ou simplement vos impressions.

En espérant que cela vous plaira !

* * *

Il lui manquait. Son large sourire, ses yeux mystérieux, son rire diabolique… tout ceci lui manquait. Depuis maintenant 3 mois, il ne cessait de hanter son esprit. Comme un fantôme insaisissable la tourmentant jour et nuit. Elle essayait de l'ignorer, de l'éloigner de ses pensées pour moins souffrir de son absence, mais rien y faisait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui.

L'oublier, c'était ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle essayait, mais c'était peine perdu. Elle savait que le meilleur moyen pour oublier un amour, était d'en vivre un autre. Cependant, elle ne trouvait pas.

Pourtant, elle avait eu bon nombre de prétendants après son départ, mais aucun n'était à _sa_ hauteur. Aucun n'arrivait à faire vibrer son cœur comme _lui _le faisait. Parce que, tout simplement, aucun ne lui ressemblait. En même temps, qui pourrait ressembler au Commandant des enfers en personne ?

Elle se posait tellement de questions. Où était-il ? Pourquoi était-il parti si soudainement ? Reviendra-t-il seulement ? Que des questions sans réponses. Personne ne le savait, pas même ses deux meilleurs amis, Kurita et Musashi. Personne. Aucunes nouvelles de lui, pas un coup de fil, ni même un simple message. Rien. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était d'attendre et d'espérer. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante.

Elle aimerait tant le voir à nouveau, pouvoir le toucher, sentir son odeur démoniaque mélangé à la poudre de ses armes, réentendre sa voix. Sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Même percevoir son ricanement insupportable serait un soulagement. Mais malheureusement, c'était impossible.

Parfois, elle rêvait qu'il était près d'elle, comme avant, qu'il était enfin renter à la maison. Elle rêvait de retrouvailles émouvantes, comme dans les films romantiques. Puis, elle se réveillait et constatait que ce n'était qu'un songe. Et des larmes douloureuses coulaient…

Etre heureuse le jour et pleurer la nuit, c'était son quotidien à présent. Elle était fatigué d'avoir un sourire coller en permanence sur son visage pour que personne ne s'inquiète. Ce faux sourire qui arrivait à duper tout le monde sur ses sentiments. C'était comme si elle portait un masque constamment, un masque de joie alors que derrière celui-ci se cachait des larmes bien amers. Elle en avait assez de mentir lorsqu'on lui demandait si tout allait bien. Chaque jour, elle attendait la fin des cours avec impatience, pour pouvoir être seule dans sa chambre et laisser aller tout ce qu'elle avait retenu pendant que le soleil brillait. C'était son moment de liberté, le seul où elle était elle-même.

Seul souvenir qu'il lui restait, une photo prise la veille de son départ imprévu. Celle-ci était dans un cadre posé sur sa table de chevet, à côté de celle où figurait toute l'équipe des Demon Devil Bat. Il posait fièrement devant l'objectif, sa fidèle mitraillette sur son épaule droite et tenant Mamori par la taille de sa main libre, son éternel rictus accroché aux lèvres. Oui, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, un jour inoubliable pour elle. Mais elle ne pouvait que vivre dans se souvenir amer à présent.

Elle prit délicatement le cadre dans ses mains et s'assis sur son lit, contemplant une énième fois l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle caressa son visage du bout des doigts avec nostalgie. « Yoichi, murmura-t-elle douloureusement, tu me manques tellement… » Quelques larmes dévalèrent ces joues pour venir s'écraser sur le verre protégeant le cliché. « Reviens moi je t'en supplie… ». Elle éclata en sanglots, comme souvent depuis qu'il était partit. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière et se recroquevilla sur son lit, serrant l'objet contre sa poitrine. Il lui manquait terriblement, un manque qu'elle n'arrivait pas à combler. Elle se sentait vide, incomplète sans lui. « Reviens moi… » et elle continua de pleurer en silence, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la rattrape.

A des kilomètres de là, un démon était sur le canapé d'une chambre d'hôtel luxueuse, aux Etats-Unis. Son ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux, il regardait avec une pointe de remord l'écran qui lui montrait une scène affligeante. Celle d'un ange pleurant son absence. Il avait placé des caméras un peu partout dans sa maison dans le but de la surveiller et - même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais - pouvoir encore voir son visage. Et tous les soirs, il assistait à ce spectacle, ça en devenait presque insupportable pour lui. Il était peut être un démon, mais comment rester de marbre face à cela. Il ne pensait pas que son départ puisse la toucher à ce point. « Tch' Fuckin'manager, trop sensible. » dit-il pour lui-même. Comme pour ce convaincre qu'il n'était pas entièrement responsable de la tristesse de sa manager, comme pour faire disparaitre le remord qu'il ressentait. C'était pour elle qu'il était parti, pour la protéger de lui. Il savait que, tôt ou tard, il allait la faire souffrir s'ils continuaient cette histoire. Alors il était parti, il avait quitté sa vie pour qu'elle l'oublie et passe à autre chose. Mais, on dirait bien que son plan avait échoué. Pourquoi ne l'oubliait-elle pas bon sang ? Soudainement agacé par ce qu'il voyait, il referma presque brutalement son ordinateur. Il alla sur le balcon pour prendre l'air et observa la ville endormie, accoudé aux barrières.

Seul la nuit fut témoin de la promesse qu'il murmura furtivement « _Je reviendrais, Mamori._ »


End file.
